Talk:Warrior women
Delete I need to revise/update this page but I'm very busy right now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:40, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it should be deleted, or merged into an article about women in the Seven Kingdoms.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:53, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I think the page should be renamed "Women in Warfare" or something like that. Sounds more professional. Gis Val (talk) 22:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Revision This page need more details. Nazul Rostello (talk) 07:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I honestly appreciate Nazul's efforts in creating this article but there are several problems with it. We should not delete it - indeed, I'd wanted to add this page myself but I was out of time. 1 - Nazul, I think you made this page by copying the one from AWOIAF. This isn't specifically a problem, but you shouldn't just copy-paste -- it needs to be "adapted" to be based on the TV continuity. 2 - Similarly, articles on here need to have an "in the books" section - which is not meant to be utterly exhaustive, but to generally explain to TV-first viewers some points from the books which they might not know from the TV show alone, relevant to the article (but these sections should not be an entire article unto themselves). Also, if inspired by or analogous to an AWOIAF article, it needs a link to that A Wiki of Ice and Fire article (I just added this). 3 - Given that AWOIAF has an article on this I wanted to make one for us on here, so the page shouldn't be deleted. 4 - Nazul you really shouldn't have made up your own command-level template for "incomplete" pages. Everything is technically "incomplete" because we're never theoretically done - "Expansion" may have worked better. At any rate the picture/quote needs to be better: just "halt" to a Dothraki doesn't fit well. Need something like "this isn't written well" like Varys about Ch'Vyalthan but I'm looking for a better one than that...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :You copy-pasted the entire page from AWOIAF. The original, first version of this page you added even included book-only characters who haven't been introduced yet. Even the original has errors in it: The ironborn are more also more accepting of women warriors and are willing to fight alongside them. -- The ironborn are actually very misogynistic and do not fight alongside women. Asha Greyjoy's position as a female ironborn warrior-leader is all the more unique and unusual. You also linked to "Asha Greyjoy" instead of the TV-version of her character, "Yara Greyjoy". :You spent more time and effort designing an "incomplete" template than you did writing the actual article (and you weren't allowed to create such a template). :I'm blanking the page and rewriting it from scratch, as I had intended. I had wanted to spend this time rewriting the dragons article.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:10, December 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I have done what I can with the article on such short notice. It might need better pictures.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:05, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :::My mistake, I was looking for an accurate source. In the meantime, I'll see what I can do with the page. Nazul Rostello (talk) 04:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I've had to revert all of the changes you made. I'm confused by some of them: "The "androgynous" Brienne of Tarth" -- when did anyone ever call Brienne "androgynous"? What are you quoting? "And there was Lyanna Stark, who scare off Howland Reed's assailants with a tourney sword, scattering them away." -- This is a bit of a spoiler, and not formatted well. "assailants" where? The idea is that it is being read by someone not familiar with the books - it's not just a list, but needs to introduce things. If we don't have subheadings in the main section you shouldn't have made one for just the Iron Islands. "Like the Dothraki society, Westerosi men are a dominant social force in the Seven Kingdoms. The cultural values often placed the women in a subjugated role to men at a number of different levels. Some cultural traditions of Essos are so harsh that women are trumped by the terrified men by abandoning the wives and daughters to the raiding khalasars for slavery." ---Please explain to me...point out to me...the grammatical errors in the sentence "Some cultural traditions of Essos are so harsh that women are trumped by the terrified men by abandoning the wives and daughters to the raiding khalasars for slavery". Do this before working on anything else, this is a serious problem.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:26, December 6, 2013 (UTC)